You've Been So Stupid!
by mrs.potter47
Summary: Draco and hermione had been friends for long. She dated so much guys and doesn't realize that the man that'll love her forever is right there in front of her.


Draco and Hermione had been friends since the downfall of Voldemort. Most people think they're together because, Draco practically lives in Hermione's flat.

One night, while Draco was watching tv in Hermione's living room. He pondered on his feelings about Hermione.

_How could she not see me? I'm right in front of her!_

Breaking his train of thoughts, Hermione burst through her door, sobbing.

"I suppose he broke up with you." Draco said as he wrapped his arm around her comfortingly.

"I-I thought h-he was the o-one…"she said in between sobs.

They just sat there for half an hour, when Hermione calmed down. She was about to speak when Draco cut her off.

"Mione, I thought you were smart. He's the 6th guy you've dated and the 6th guy you cried on. All of them were all stupid! They didn't see who you really are. They didn't realize what they just missed. They had no idea that an angel just appeared right in front of them, flirtatious angel may I add, and still they ignored you. The most precious pearl of the oceans made its presence to them and still ignored it! How could you not see those? How could you be so stupid?

You deserve better than those guys. They don't deserve you. Being with you is like winning lottery or even being the prime minister of this freakin' wizarding world! Are you that desperate? Can't you see that the one person that'll love you truly is the one who comforts you everytime you get dumped by a bunch of stupid guys?" he took a deep breath and said, "Do you even realize how important you are to me?"

Hermione was looking at him with watering eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Draco."

Draco sat beside her and wrapped his arm around her.

"Mione, for Merlin's sake, I love you!"

He then leaned in to kiss her. Hermione kissed him back and she deepened the kiss. Draco's tongue was in her mouth and they were nibbling each other's lips.

Hermione's hands were on Draco's oh-so-perfect hair. He started to unbutton her blouse and without realizing it was on the ground. Hermione got rid of his shirt already.

Draco moved his mouth to her neck and nibbled it gently. She moaned in this. He laid them down and started to pull down her skirt. Then, he worked on her bra, and it was off. Leaving her in her lacy undies. She pulled away and smiled at him.

"You're unfair. You ain't undressing."

She sat up and removed his baggy pants slowly.

"Damn! Faster already" Draco whined.

She ignored this and said, "We'll keep our undies on. Maybe next time we'll rid them off." She wasn't ready for this yet.

Draco playd with her boobs and started kissing her hungrily.

She kissed him back with the same passion.

They pulled away, panting.

"Draco, now I realize what you mean to me. You're more than a buddy. I tried to ignore this feeling long ago, but now, I know that the feeling's mutual. I love you, Dray." she said softly and kissed him once more.

"I love you, too."

They went up to Hermione's room, enjoying each other's presence and finally drifted off to sleep.

When they woke up in the morning, they shared breakfast and went to the Burrow for the good news.

"Harry, Ron, Gin." Hermione called out.

They all came down with Harry in boxers, Ginny in her night wear and Ron hand in hand with his fiancé, Lavander.

"Oh, hey Lav." Hermione added. Lavander smiled at the both of them.

"Why now?!" Harry mouthed to Draco. He just chuckled at this. It seems that, him and Ginny were enjoying themselves.

"Well… we have wonderful news." Hermione started.

"After she dated a bunch of stupid guys, she ended up with me." Draco finished.

Both the girls squealed and Hermione joined them, too.

Thay all sat down and talked about how it started.

"That's awesome, mate" Ron said, and gave him a manly hug.

"it took you that long to ask her!" Harry said, smiling.

"But, if you hurt her in anyway. Harry and I will have to release the monster within!" Ron warned. Harry just grinned.

"Don't worry, pals. I won't."

They stayed there 'till night and said their goodbyes at 1 a.m.

Hermione and Draco lived a happy life together. Sometimes getting into petty arguments, but with the help of friends, they get through it.

Now, happily married and with a baby girl along the way, nothing could be better for Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger-Malfoy.

**A/N: **hope you enjoyed that one.

Please leave a review! Thanks..


End file.
